guerrasdelahistoriafandomcom_es-20200213-history
ALGERIA
ALGERIA Desde el final de la ocupación francesa de Argelia en 1962, ha habido poco debate sobre la campaña de colonización francesa en el norte de África y sus esfuerzos posteriores para mantener la colonia. Muy pocas personas se han atrevido a volver a examinar las atrocidades cometidas por los estados colonizadores en muchas partes del mundo en los últimos dos siglos. Entre las peores atrocidades fueron las perpetradas por Francia en Argelia entre 1830 y 1962. Francia invadió Argel en junio de 1830 bajo la excusa de luchar contra la piratería y vengar una afrenta causada por la reprimenda recibida por el embajador francés de parte de Hussein Dey por no pagar una deuda de larga data. deuda debida a la regencia de Argel, que fue reconocida como un estado soberano por los Estados Unidos y la mayor parte de Europa. Según muchos historiadores, la razón principal del asalto militar a Argel fue la necesidad del gobernante francés Charles X de construir credibilidad y ganar popularidad para su gobierno. Después de que Argel cayó ante las fuerzas invasoras, le costó a Francia más de cuarenta años de campañas militares violentas y altamente destructivas poder controlar el resto del país. Los franceses ocuparon Argelia durante 132 años e impusieron una serie de políticas que apuntaban a controlar el territorio y su gente por todos los medios posibles, abriendo el país a los colonos europeos y extrayendo beneficios económicos y geoestratégicos sustanciales. Estas políticas, que se implementaron de manera sistemática y violenta, tuvieron devastadoras consecuencias humanas, sociales y económicas. LA “PACIFICACION” DE ARGELIA: LAS MASACRES Y EL DESPOJO A fines de la década de 1830, el gobierno francés en Argelia fue confiado al ejército, que recibió la orden de pacificar el país por todos los medios y facilitar la inmigración de colonos europeos (principalmente de Francia, Italia y España). Se le dio el mando al general Thomas Bugeaud, nombrado Gobernador General de Argelia en 1840. Su ejército de 108,000 soldados persiguió a los argelinos, los torturó, los humilló y los asesinó, o los expulsó de sus tierras y aldeas. Dirigió una larga campaña militar contra la resistencia argelina, liderada por Emir Abdel-Qader. Bugeaud finalmente derrotó esta resistencia inicial, pero no sin permitir y alentar a sus tropas a cometer crímenes horribles contra los argelinos. Los crímenes asociados con esta campaña de "pacificación" alcanzaron su apogeo en 1845, cuando cientos de personas fueron quemadas vivas o asfixiadas en cuevas donde buscaron refugio de las tropas francesas que avanzaban y que estaban llevando a cabo razzia a gran escala (redadas sistemáticas en aldeas). Las tropas francesas invasoras quemaron, destruyeron o robaron propiedades, alimentos y animales; también violaron a mujeres y mataron a aldeanos en gran número. Los actos violentos cometidos en ese momento contra la población indígena, y que hoy constituirían crímenes internacionalmente reconocidos, fueron documentados en varios relatos e informes de testigos como el emitido por una comisión real en 1883. Atormentamos, a la menor sospecha y sin el debido proceso, a las personas cuya culpa sigue siendo más que incierta . .. Matamos personas que llevaban pases, se cortaron las gargantas, por una simple sospecha, de poblaciones enteras que resultaron ser más tarde inocentes. . . . personas inocentes fueron juzgadas solo porque se expusieron a nuestro furor. Había jueces disponibles para condenarlos y personas civilizadas para que los ejecutaran. . . . En una palabra, nuestra barbarie fue peor que la de los bárbaros a quienes civilizamos, ¡y nos quejamos de que no hemos tenido éxito con ellos! Esta política de racismo, masacres en gran escala y tierra arrasada permitió a Francia ganar la guerra de conquista a fines de 1847, para que en 1848 Argelia se anexara a Francia . En los años que siguieron, la colonización aumentó la destrucción de la vida social local. Las estructuras económicas sucumbieron y empeoraron el nivel de vida de la población indígena a través de la confiscación de propiedades y la migración masiva forzada de tierras fértiles. Este declive de la situación estimuló varios intentos de los argelinos para poner fin al gobierno colonial. Algunos intentos fueron puramente políticos, y tenían como objetivo lograr la inclusión en el proceso político en sí mismo, alcanzando lograr cambios en la leyes. En otro caso se trato de movimientos que buscaban su independencia. En 1871, una rebelión masiva dirigida por El-Mokrani desafió a las fuerzas de ocupación en la región de Kabylie, al este de Argel. Esta rebelión rural, la más grande desde la rendición del Emir Abdel-Qader, fue aplastada por los franceses y seguida por la imposición de castigos muy severos a toda la población indígena, incluidas nuevas confiscaciones de tierras; impuestos nuevos y onerosos, y un control más estricto de las personas. Según el historiador Charles Robert Ageron, en su libro Argelia moderna: Una historia desde 1830 hasta el presente (1991), este castigo "tenía la intención de aterrorizar a los nativos para someterlos de una vez por todas, también para procurar tierras y dinero para la colonización" ( p. 52). En 1871, inmediatamente después de la desafortunada rebelión de El-Mokrani, un grupo de notables publicó un texto, Colonization de l'Algérie par le systéme de colonisation du Maréchal Bugeaud, que evaluaba la política de Bugeaud. Ellos declararon lo siguiente: El imperio puso en practica en Argelia lo que nunca se atrevería a hacer en Francia. Ha cometido contra los árabes un crimen contra la humanidad y contra el ejército, el de ofrecer a la élite de sus oficiales el monstruoso apetito de los líderes (p.13) Alexis de Tocqueville, miembro del Parlamento francés que acababa de escribir su famoso libro Democracy in America, apoyaba no solo la colonización en sí, sino también los medios utlizados por el ejercito de Bugeaud para alcanzarlos. “En cuanto a mí, a menudo escuché en Francia a hombres a quienes respeto pero no estoy de acuerdo, que encontraron malo que quemamos cosechas, vaciaramos silos de existencias y capturemos hombres, mujeres, hombres desarmados, y niños. Para mí, estas son necesidades desafortunadas que cualquier persona que quiera librar una guerra contra los árabes está obligada a hacer (de Tocqueville, 1988, p.77). Aunque la rebelión de 1871 no tuvo éxito, allanó el camino para el asalto final al sistema colonial, que ocurrió en 1954. Entre estas dos fechas, los argelinos plantearon en muchas oportunidades demandas pacíficas para el final del control colonial, pero fue en vano. LA MASACRE DE MAYO DE 1945 Al final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial en Europa, se organizaron manifestaciones pacíficas a gran escala, y el 8 de mayo manifestantes en todo Argelia expresaron sus demandas de independencia. Las manifestaciones más notables tuvieron lugar en las ciudades nororientales de Setif, Guelma, Kherrata, Bejaia, Annaba y Souk-Ahras. Los manifestantes se encontraron con EL hostil recibimiento de disparos de armas de fuego y ataques físicos, tanto de los colonos como de las fuerzas de seguridad francesas. Un argelino que llevaba la por entonces bandera argelina fue asesinado a tiros en Setif por un policía, provocándose disturios generalizados. El general Duval, comandante de la división militar de la provincia de Constantine, convocó a la fuerza aérea y los paracaidistas, quienes respondieron a los manifestantes con tal violencia extrema que 45,000 argelinos fueron asesinados en pocos días. Los argelinos comenzaron un esfuerzo bien coordinado por la independencia, mientras que Francia empleó todos los medios disponibles para sofocar el levantamiento, incluida la represión militar, el castigo colectivo, la tortura e incluso los campos de concentración. La ironía de la situación no pasó desapercibida para algunos observadores. Escribiendo en Le Monde Diplomatique, Pascal Blanchard, Sandrine Lemaire y Nicolas Bancel observaron: Por supuesto, no se puede comparar el colonialismo con el nazismo, pero la contradicción se reforzó entre una Francia que celebra la victoria de las naciones democráticas sobre un estado genocida y mantiene, por medios militares, la sumisión de una población subyugada por más de un siglo ( pp. 10-11). = SANCION ESTATAL A LA TORTURA En 1957, la Cruz Roja Internacional reveló el uso generalizado de la tortura por parte del ejército y la policía franceses contra miles de argelinos. Después de eso, la información sobre el tratamiento francés de los argelinos se volvió accesible para el público en general. Las técnicas de tortura utilizadas por los franceses incluían electricidad aplicada a las partes más sensibles del cuerpo, ahogar a los prisioneros, sodomía con objetos de vidrio y madera, colgarlos del os pies y las manos, y quemarlos con cigarrillos. No fue sino hasta principios de la década de 2000, cuarenta años después de que Argelia logró la independencia, que algunos de los coroneles y generales franceses que envejecían y que servieron en Argelia finalmente admitieron los horrores que ellos, sus colegas o sus subordinados habían cometido. Entre ellos estaban los generales Marcel Bigeard, Jacques Massu y Paul Aussaresses. En su libro, Services Spéciaux 1955-1957, Aussaresses admite un acto específico de tortura: "Fue inútil ese día. Ese tipo murió sin decir nada. . . No me arrepiento de su muerte. Si me arrepentí de algo, fue el hecho de que no habló antes de morir ". También cuenta cómo ordenó y observó muchos asesinatos de prisioneros a sangre fría, simplemente porque no tenía suficiente espacio para quedarse con ellos. La Federación Internacional de Derechos Humanos indicó que el general debería ser acusado de crímenes de lesa humanidad, pero el gobierno francés decidió no procesarlo a él y a otros como él debido a una ley de 1968 que absuelve a todos por actos cometidos durante la guerra. Esta protección no tiene en cuenta las disposiciones del artículo 303 del código penal francés, que sanciona a toda persona que practique la tortura. Según la mayoría de los relatos, los l'íderes políticos de Francia eran muy conscientes de los crímenes cometidos por los militares que enviaron para sofocar la rebelión que comenzó en noviembre de 1954.' El general Aussaresses admitió que el ministro de Justicia, François Mitterand (que se convirtió en presidente de Francia en 1981) conocía y aprobó los métodos utilizados por los Servicios Especiales del ejército. En otras palabras, a los militares se les dio carta blanca para que hicieran lo que consideraran adecuado para combatir a los nacionalistas argelinos. En 1955, cuando las pruebas de tortura en Argelia empezaron a ser molestas para Francia (que acababa de abandonar Vietnam), el gobierno del primer ministro Pierre Mendès France ordenó un estudio inmediato del tema. Sin embargo, ese estudio pretendía descartar las acusaciones en lugar de confirmarlas. El consiguiente Informe Roger Willaume, que s'e refería principalmente a "violencia" (sévices) en lugar de tortura, de hecho encontró que la policía usó "métodos violentos que eran ' una práctica antiguamente establecida'" y que "en tiempos normales solo están empleados". en personas contra las cuales existe un peso considerable de evidencia o culpa y para quienes no hay grandes sentimientos de piedad "' Aunque este informe no fue desestimado por el gobierno, sus conclusiones no tuvieron ningún efecto sobre el uso de la tortura por parte de la policía y el ejército franceses en Argelia. Como señala Rita Maran: "En el medio colonial, la aplicación de la ideología de la misión civilizadora había fallado en una prueba crucial, a través del comportamiento bárbaro de la policía entrenada por Francia. Los "derechos del hombre" no fueron simplemente neutralizados en la situación colonial, sino que fueron activamente violados "(Maran, 1989, p.51). La violencia contra los argelinos no se limitaba a Argelia propiamente dicha. Los trabajadores inmigrantes en Francia también fueron castigados por su simpatía hacia sus compatriotas asediados en la patria. A partir de agosto de 1958, y utilizando lo que había aprendido durante su servicio en Argelia, el j detuvo a más de 5.000 inmigrantes argelinos por sospechas de apoyo a los nacionalistas. E'n 1959 creó un campo de internamiento (concentración) en Vincennes, a las afueras de París, donde cientos de argelinos fueron encarcelados sin juicio y sometidos a un trato terrible.' El 17 de octubre de 1961, militantes nacionalistas argelinos realizaron una marcha pacífica en París para exigir la independencia de Argelia, la manifestación se convirtió en un baño de sangre cuando las fu'erzas policiales cargaron sobre los manifestantes por la noche, atacando con armas de fuego y garrotes, fueron asesinados 200 inmigrantes muchos de los cuales fueron arrojados al río Sena.' La culpabilidad de Papon por crímenes no se limitaba a su tratamiento de los argelinos. Fue juzgado en el año 2000 por haber ayudado a deportar judíos a la Alemania nazi durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. DESTRUCCION ECONOMICA Y SOCIAL La horrorosa violencia utilizada por Francia contra los argelinos en el contexto de la colonización no se limitó a la brutalidad física y la crueldad. También existió en forma de humillación, desposeimiento económico y dislocación social. Luego de que Francia decidió colonizar Argelia y transformarla en tierra francesa, la represión militar se complementó con una serie de acciones y políticas que interrumpieron las vidas y los medios de subsistencia de varias generaciones de la población indígena. Durante la represiva "pacificación" de la población local, la colonización de la tierra también avanzó, involucrando la destrucción de las estructuras sociales y el sistema económico existentes. La “pacificación” fue practicada tanto por la fuerza como mediante leyes, como el “sénatus-consulte” y la ley de Warnier de 1873, que desposeyó a las familias rurales y comunidades de tierras ancestrales que no eran alienables bajo las leyes islámicas y consuetudinarias existentes. El general Bugeaud resumió el interés de Francia en la tierra: "Lo que hay que tomar Argelia refiere a solo un interés, el interés agrícola. . . . Oh, sí, no pude encontrar otra manera de someter al país más allá de tomar ese interés "(Stora, 1991, p.25). La expropiación de tierras fue masiva, y la mayoría de los argelinos se vieron privados de su principal medio de subsistencia. Aquellos que tuvieron suerte encontraron empleo inseguro en las nuevas enormes propiedades dirigidas por europeos. El castigo colectivo también se usó como un medio regular para quitarle más tierra a la población local. Esto sucedió después de la agitación de El-Mokrani, en la cual se confiscaron 500,000 acres de tierra. Este castigo fue acompañado por una negación total del debido proceso y la imposición en 1881 de severas sanciones de common law formuladas en el Code de l'Indigénat (leyes para los nativos). Cuando Francia perdió Alsacia-Lorena en manos de Alemania en 1871, miles de residentes de esa región fueron reubicados en Argelia y les otorgaron tierras confiscadas a los argelinos. Hacia el final del siglo, más de la mitad de la tierra cultivable de Argelia estaba controlada por los europeos. Los pocos argelinos que habían retenido su tierra eran tan fuertemente gravados y victimizados por tantas calamidades naturales y burocráticas que apenas podían subsistir. Esta situación llevó a Alexis de Tocqueville, a escribir en 1847: "hemos hecho que la sociedad musulmana sea mucho más miserable, más desorganizada, más ignorante y más bárbara de lo que era antes de que nos conociera" (p.170). Entre 1830 y 1860 había 3 millones de argelinos, 3.5 millones en 1891 y 5 millones en 1921. En 1886 había 219,000 colonos franceses y 211,000 de otros países europeos(españoles, italianos y maltéses). La población total europea llegó a 984,000 en 1954, mientras que los argelinos sumaron 6 millones. Sin embargo, la minoría europea controlaba no solo la mayor parte de la riqueza del país, sino también el destino de aquellos a quienes habían sometido en su propia tierra. Utilizando el principio de "dividir y gobernar", los franceses crearon a través de los Decretos Crémieux de 1870, ciudadanos franceses a los judíos argelinos y colonos europeos, mientras excluían a los argelinos musulmanes de la ciudadanía. Asimismo también crearon una distinción entre los argelinos árabes y bereberes, y promovieron el bereber sobre el idioma árabe porque este último era un medio unificador para el nacionalismo argelino. Los cismas sociales así creados entre los pueblos de Argelia continuaron teniendo un legado negativo en el siglo XXI, más de 40 años después de la independencia de Argelia. VIOLENCIA EN LA INDEPENDENCIA Y POSTERIOR La guerra de independencia librada por los argelinos durante más de 7 años (1954-1962) dejó 1.5 millones de argelinos muertos y debilitó sustancialmente la ya escasa infraestructura económica y social. Dieciocho meses después de llegar al poder en 1958, el general retirado Charles de Gaulle entendió que la guerra en Argelia ya no servía a los intereses de Francia. En 1960, comenzaron las negociaciones con los nacionalistas argelinos (Frente de Liberación Nacional) para una salida "limpia" y ordenada de Francia desde Argelia. Un referéndum en Argelia y Francia dio un apoyo abrumador a la política de De Gaulle con respecto a Argelia. Los Acuerdos de Evian entre Francia y los nacionalistas argelinos sellaron los términos finales para la independencia de Argelia en julio de 1962. Sin embargo, la postura intransigente entre los colonos franceses en Argelia llevó a que hicieran todo lo posible para resistir tal resultado. Desobedecieron las órdenes de París e incluso amenazaron con invadir la patria y tomar el control por el bien de mantener a Argelia como una posesión francesa. En un último intento desesperado, crearon la Organización del Ejército Secreto (OEA) que utilizaría el terror para tratar de detener el impulso de la independencia. Dirigida por el general Raoul Salan, esta organización participó en acciones terroristas no solo contra los argelinos, sino también contra individuos franceses y oficinas públicas que simpatizaban con la independencia de Argelia. Unos meses antes de que Argelia recuperara su soberanía, los colonos franceses y miembros del ejercito desencantados participaron en una campaña sistemática de asesinatos y destrucción. Se asesinaron cientos de personas además de incendiar y destruir ciudades y aldeas. En junio de 1962, los colonos franceses comenzaron su éxodo, regresando a Francia por miles cada día, dejando atrás la muerte y la destrucción. Francia estaba saliendo de Argelia de la misma manera que había ingresado, con una política generalizada de terror y tierra arrasada. El 1 de julio de 1962, un referéndum en Argelia mostró que el 91.23 por ciento de los votantes apoyaba la independencia. LOS HARKIS En 1954, Francia logró atraer a miles de argelinos para colaborar con sus fuerzas con la promesa de la asimilación y un mejor trato por parte de la administración colonial. Se hicieron conocidos como los harkis y sirvieron principalmente como grupos de autodefensa que ayudaron a las fuerzas coloniales contra los nacionalistas argelinos. Según un informe enviado a las Naciones Unidas en 1961, había 263,000 argelinos a favor de Francia, de los cuales 58,000 eran harkis. Cuando los franceses comenzaron a retirarse de Argelia, sabían que los harkis estaban en peligro inminente de ser asesinados por otros argelinos por traición. No obstante, los funcionarios franceses no parecían demasiado preocupados por el destino de sus antiguos aliados. Miles de harkis se quedaron atrás para morir en las primeras semanas de la independencia. Según un libro de 2003, Un Mensonge Français (Una mentira francesa) de Georges-Marc Benamou, el gobierno de Charles de Gaulle se negó explícitamente a repatriar al grueso de la población harki. Representantes legales de miles de harkis que lograron llegar a Francia en 1962 comenzaron una demanda en noviembre de 2003 contra los miembros sobrevivientes del gobierno de De Gaulle, acusándolos de crimen de lesa humanidad y limpieza étnica. La empresa colonial en Argelia cerró con una masacre más que Francia podría haber evitado. Muchos de los responsables de los crímenes cometidos en Argelia escaparon a la persecución debido a las leyes de amnistía francesas que los protegen y debido a la resistencia de los funcionarios franceses a abrir los archivos de colonización para un análisis objetivo y evaluación de ese doloroso VIOLENCIA EN LA ARGELIA INDEPENDIENTE Después de 132 años de sometimiento colonial y una sangrienta guerra de siete años por la independencia, Argelia atravesó un período de relativa paz y desarrollo económico que duró casi tres décadas. Sin embargo, el país entró en otra era problemática en la década de 1990. Como cuando uno de los líderes nacionalistas, Larbi Ben M'Hidi dijo a sus compatriotas la década de 1950: "la parte más fácil fue recuperar la independencia y la más dura viene ahora ". Los sistemas económicos y políticos que se establecieron en la Argelia independiente fallaron. Esto llevó a principios de la década de 1990 a un'a rebelión social encabezada por grupos islamistas' que, después de haber sido negada una victoria electoral legítima en 1991, optaron por la rebelión armada contra el estado. Sin embargo, la guerra que libraron durante una década se extendió también a la población civil y a los extranjeros. Entre 1992 y 2002, más de 150,000 personas fueron asesinadas, aldeas enteras fueron abandonadas y la infraestructura económica fue gravemente dañada. Si bien la mayor parte de la violencia se atribuye a los islamistas, el gobierno también cometió represión y represalias y es responsable de la desaparición de miles de personas. Muchos también acusan al servicio de seguridad argelino de utilizar la tortura al estilo francés y de la ejecución sumaria de presuntos rebeldes islamistas o sus partidarios. Debido a que no ha habido una investigación completa e independiente de las masacres y otras violaciones cometidas durante esta guerra interna, toda la verdad sobre la tragedia en curso en Argelia sigue siendo desconocida. BIBLIOGRAFIA Jennifer E. Sessions (2011). By Sword and Plow: France and the Conquest of Algeria. Cornell University Press Martin Evans. (2012). Algeria: France's Undeclared War. Oxford University Press Alistair Horne (2006). A Savage War of Peace: Algeria 1954-1962. New York Review Books Classics Charles R. Shrader (1999). The First Helicopter War: Logistics and Mobility in Algeria, 1954-1962. Matthew Connelly (2002) A Diplomatic Revolution: Algeria's Fight for Independence and the Origins of the Post-Cold War Era. Oxford University Press. Ageron, Charles Robert (1991). Modern Algeria: A History from 1830 to the Present. Trenton, N.J.: Africa World Press. Aussaresses, Paul (2001). Services spéciaux: Algérie: 1955- 1957. Paris: Perrin. Benamou, Georges-Marc (2003). Un mensonge français, retours sur la guerre d’Algérie. Paris: Robert Laffont. Blanchard, Pascal, Sandrine Lemaire, and Nicolas Bancel (2001). “Les Impasses du débat sur la torture en Algérie: une histoire coloniale refoulée,” Le Monde Diplomatique (June 2001):10–11. Branche, Raphaëlle (1999–2002). “Entre droit humanitaire et intérêts politiques: les missions algériennes du CICR.” La Revue historique 609:101–125. Branche, Raphaëlle (2001). La Torture et l’Armée Pendant la Guerre d’Algérie: 1954–1962. Paris: Gallimard. Duquesne, Jacques (2000). “Retour sur la torture en Algérie: un témoignage inédit.” Available from www.lexpress.fr/Express/Info/France/Dossier/torture/ dossier.asp?id=244949. Harbi, Mohamed (2001). Une Vie Debout: Mémoires Politiques, Vol. I, 1945-1962. Paris: La Decouverte. Maran, Rita (1989). Torture: The Role of Ideology in the French-Algerian War. New York: Praeger. Mekhaled, Boucif (1995). Chroniques d’un massacre: 8 mai 1945. Paris: Syros. Stora, Benjamin (1991). Histoire de l’Algérie coloniale: 1830- 1954. Paris: La Découverte. Stora, Benjamin (1995). Histoire de l’Algérie coloniale: 1954- 1962. Paris: La Découverte. De Tocqueville, Alexis (1988). De la Colonisation en Algérie. Paris: Complexe.